burnoutfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:1/4 Mile Times
Here's the 1/4 mile times for the vehicles of BP. (yes I was bored today) ---- I used Patterson Ave. cause it's the closes to a 1/4 mile (it's 446 yards from where the timer starts & stops) I took the exact same line for every vehicle. I did 3 Heats & staged the tires before every heat. The timer started right when I hit the gas & the boost came on when the vehicle was going fast enough. These are all with boost on (if it has boost) I'll do the bikes tomorrow. PS. Look at the last vehicle, interesting right? PSN: Spoil-t 00:26, 16 April 2009 (UTC) :Seeing these times makes me believe that purchasing that GT Nighthawk was an excellent idea... :P :I am surprised that the Extreme Hot Rod did not outrun the Nighthawk, but it just goes to show that Boost doesn't always necessarily help torque. AssassinLegend 00:44, 16 April 2009 (UTC) I'm more surprised that the different boost types effected the Mechs 1/4 mile times & I'm even more surprised that Aggression was the fastest on the Mech. PSN: Spoil-t 01:15, 16 April 2009 (UTC) :Well the GT Nighthawk has been stated by Criterion to have the fastest acceleration of any Paradise vehicle, so of course it does exceptionally well in the Quart-Mile. KBABZ 14:31, 16 April 2009 (UTC) I just added the bikes PSN: Spoil-t 21:18, 16 April 2009 (UTC) :Do you know enough about wikia editing to make this into a sortable table? (Like the one found on Vehicles (Burnout Paradise), with just the 1/4 mile times) I don't know how to do that, sorry PSN: Spoil-t 22:22, 16 April 2009 (UTC) :No worries. I'll spruce it up in a few days, when I have more time on my hands. ::Many thanks, KBABZ. BSI 1/4 Mile Times Carson Dust Storm = 9.07 Carson Dust Storm Superturbo = 8.60 Jansen P12 Diamond = 9.22 Hunter Olympus Governor = 10.90 Carson Annihilator Street Rod = 8.77 Hunter Toy Bootlegger = 11.52 Jansen Toy 88 Special Road Mode = 10.63 Hover Mode = 10.65 Carson Toy Nighthawk = 9.18 Hunter Toy Spirit = 10.37 Epifiny Epiphany Is it me or could you work out the vehicle's speeds from this data? :(I hate myself for typing this) Epiphany is the correct spelling. *wince* sorry. I hate English lessons...but still... ::You probably could but I don't know how to do it & it won't work with some cars (wheelie popping ones) [[User:Spoil-t|'Spoil']][[User talk:Spoil-t|'''-t']] 21:12, 19 June 2009 (UTC) :::No, what i mean is: is the 1/4 Mile road thing, actually a 1/4 Mile wrong. If so then i could do some uber maths and work out how quick the cars are going. But i need to know the distance of the road. 12:14, 21 June 2009 (UTC) ::::That's easy... it's a 1/4 mile. :::::From where the timer starts to where the timer ends is 240 Yards which is a 1/4 mile but you can't figure speeds from the wheelie popping cars times cause of the wheelie & the toys to since most of then do little wheelies [[User:Spoil-t|'Spoil']][[User talk:Spoil-t|'-t']] 00:22, 22 June 2009 (UTC) Formula After thinking about this the completely wrong way for a long time it suddenly clicked that i was workign it out wrongly! As we're doing it for miles per hour, and i used the Uberturbo Dust storm thingy (8.6 seconds), it was 8.6 seconds per quarter mile rather than x miles per hour. So i did some epic maths and i worked out that you have to times the result by 4, to get the whole mile time. Then work out the unitry ratio (i think thats what its called), by dividing that answer by 1. You then have to times it by 60 to get it in a minute, and then another 60 to get the hour. The final result came to roughly 104 mph. Double check this, with other cars, the stats and see if it sounds reasonable! If so then we can do this, back them up with the other results from that other forum topci with a load of times on it, and take an average, if needed. The more results the better. Nice work people! 15:07, 22 June 2009 (UTC) :Say what now? *blinks* So 104MPH is the average speed the Superturbo does the 1/4 mile in? [[User:Spoil-t|'Spoil']][[User talk:Spoil-t|'-t']] 15:51, 22 June 2009 (UTC) ::Believable. Just shows that the DS has low accelaration. What would be really cool is if we could work out '''0-60', 0-100 and 0-100-0 times. Thtat would be "uber" (?) :::But the Super Turbo has faster acceleration then the Vegas & Uberschall putting it right in the Top 5 Fastest Acclerating cars. [[User:Spoil-t|'Spoil']]'''-t''' 17:09, 22 June 2009 (UTC) Yeh i forgot to take acceleration into account! 10:02, 27 June 2009 (UTC) Wow!